The Opposite Luck chapter 1
by sweetheart92
Summary: Lizzie and Matt have the opposite kind of luck....


"You Looser!!!" Lizzie screamed as she ran down the stairs. " Give me my shoe now or I'm going to be late for school!" She shouted as Matt was running with his older sister's sneaker in his hand. "Quit it its not funny, MOM!!!" She shouted. "Matt, give your sister her shoe now, and come eat your breakfast," Said Lizzie's mom. He gave her the shoe. "Dweeb," said Lizzie as she ran back upstairs. She finished getting dressed and went back down stairs to join her family at the table. " 7:50, all because of you, Matt." Said Lizzie as she sat down at the table. " I was supposed to be at the bus stop at 7:45, now I am most likely going to miss the bus." She said. She grabbed her piece of blueberry toast and stormed out the door.  
When she got to the bus stop, the bus was just letting the last kid on. "WAIT!" She yelled as she ran ahead. The bus doors opened. "You're late, Lizzie." Said the bus driver. Lizzie ignored him and walked by. "Hey," she said as she sat down by Miranda. "Hi," She answered back. "Hey Gordo," she said to her other best friend in the seat across from them. "What are you guys doing after school?" Asked Miranda. " I have to go to my mom's job to see her become an official lawyer", said Gordo. "I don't think I have anything planned, why?" asked Lizzie. " Well, my mom and dad or going to my Aunt's Mexican Fiesta and my mom said that I could have someone sleep over to keep me company." Said Miranda. "Sure, I'll ask my mom and then call." Said Lizzie.  
Soon after, they got to school, went to their lockers, and the bell rang. Time for history with Mr.Digg.  
"Hello students," said Mr.Digg in his cheerful way. "Today, we will learn about the Civil war and all of its background information." He said. "Just Kidding," He said in a laughing kind of way, you will have a pop quiz. "Uh", said the whole class all at the same time. Mr. Digg passed out the quizzes and said, " scatter out your desks."  
Meanwhile, Matt was just arriving at school with his friends Lany and Melina. They went into the classroom, and prepared for their math test.  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were all having an easy time with their pop quiz. Lizzie was about a foot away from her enemy Kate Sanders. Kate whispered, "Psst, McGuire. There was a small piece of paper on the top left side of her desk. Lizzie leaned over to read it. It looked like this. :  
Lizzie,  
I am so glad that you and Gordo and Miranda and I are all friends again. (  
  
As Lizzie was right in the middle of reading it, Kate yelled, " Mr. Digg, look, Lizzie is copying." Mr. Digg looked at Lizzie, and Lizzie looked at him. She could just picture what was going to come out of his mouth next. During all of this, Matt was sitting at his desk waiting for is test score. He was waiting and waiting. Finally, the teacher called him up to her desk. He looked at his test. In the top corner it had a bid 100% in red ink. " Matt, you've done the best work out of the whole class. Congratulations." Meanwhile, Lizzie was having the opposite luck. She was sitting in the principal's office trying to explain why she copied Kate's test. After about 20 minutes, she went back to class. They were all in the lunchroom. She joined the table of Gordo, Miranda, and. KATE???!!! Why was Kate sitting there? "Miranda, can I talk to you for a sec? "Sure." They walked away. " Why is Kate sitting there?" Asked Lizzie. "Um, because we're friends now?" Said Miranda and walked back to the table. "So, Miranda, am I sleeping over tonight?" Said Lizzie. "Uh, no, I already invited Kate." Said Miranda. " What, you invited me on the bus?" Said Lizzie. " Well now I invited Kate." Said Miranda. " So, Gordo, Miranda, how did you guys like the pop quiz?" Said Kate. " It was easy." Said Lizzie. " I didn't ask you, McGuire, and if it was so easy then why did you try to copy me?" Said Kate. " Aren't we friends?" asked Lizzie. "No," Kate said, Miranda, Gordo and I are friends, you're out of the picture." She said. Lizzie walked away very confused. 


End file.
